Zwei Seelen - 2 (RP-Plot)
(Fortsetzung von "Zwei Seelen (RP-Plot)".) Historie 14. April 2010 Intermezzo Es ist Nacht im Schattenmondtal... ein zerklüftetes Tal... hier herrschen die Dämonen... inmitten von Wächterdämonen sitzt SIE auf ihrem Thron. SIE ist eine Mächtige unter Ihresgleichen. SIE blickt auf den blonden Engel hinab der vor ihr steht und keine Angst zeigt. Also sind wir uns einig Blut des Schattengeistes? SIE spricht leise und doch ist ihre Stimme gut zu vernehmen. Der blonde Engel nickt ernst. SIE spricht daraufhin weiter. Gut, Du kennst den Preis dafür. Enttäusche mich nicht. Der blonde Engel nickt wieder und spricht mit leiser, wunderschöner Stimme Das werde ich nicht Erhabene... SIE nickt und entlässt den blonden Engel mit einer Handbewegung. Einige Tage später sieht man den blonden Engel langsam durch den Pestwald reiten. Sie kennt den Weg genau, weiß wo ES sich versteckt. In ihr brennt das Feuer der Rache und sie ist erfüllt von der Macht des Schattens ihrer Familie. Es wirkt als würde der Schatten leben. Vor der Krypta hält sie an. Das Ziel ist erreicht. Sie steigt von ihrem Roß und sammelt sich. Sie spürt die Wächter bevor sie sie sieht. Schnell und machtvoll tötet der blonde Engel mit Schattenzaubern die Wächter. Sie lächelt. ES wird nun alarmiert sein. Es dauert nicht lange und ES erscheint im Eingang der Krypta. Der blonde Engel erkennt ES sofort wieder. ES hat ihr Leben beendet. ES hat ihre Schwester jahrelang gefoltert. Der Zorn in dem blonden Engel ist imens. Der Schatten faucht ES an. ES glaubt sie zu erkennen, blickt sie überrascht an und spricht mit kalter, toter Stimme. Ich dachte ich hätte Dich getötet Iâr... Der blonde Engel knurrt leise und spricht voller Hass. Du konntest noch nie etwas richtig machen Toter. Und nun wirst Du bezahlen für alles was Du uns angetan hast. ES blickt iritiert zu dem blonden Engel, schaut sich um als würde ES etwas suchen. Wo ist denn deine kleine süsse Schwester Iâr? Meine Hunde dürsten nach ihr. Der blonde Engel spricht einen Fluch in einer teuflischen Sprache aus und spricht dann hasserfüllt. Sie ist tot und das ist deine Schuld. Und nun wirst Du vernichtet Abschaum! ES lacht und auf sein Wort hin kommen unzählige Wächter aus der Krypta und vom umliegenden Wald. Sie kreisen den blonden Engel ein. ES spricht gehässig. Du wirst heute wieder sterben Iâr, ich freue mich schon darauf. Wachen, fangt sie lebend! Ich will noch meinen Spass mit ihr. Der blonde Engel lächelt kalt und aktiviert einen Kristall, den SIE ihr gegeben hat. Daraufhin zucken Blitze vom Himmel... Meteore stürzen herab.... Höllenbestien fallen über die Wächter von ES her und es entbrennt ein infernalischer Kampf. Der blonde Engel blickt ES voller Hass an und spricht voller Wut. Das musst Du schon selbst tun. Komm her und verrecke Abschaum! ES blickt zu dem blonden Engel und geht auf ihn zu. ES webt Zauber um Zauber und wirft ihn gegen den blonden Engel. Doch der Schatten, der den blonden Engel schützt hält. Es entbrennt ein magischer Kampf zwischen den Beiden. Zauber und Flüche krachen aufeinander im Zentrum des infernalischen Kampfes um sie herum. Voller Hass schleudert der blonde Engel Schattenzauber und Feuer gegen ES, sie sind sich ebenbürtig. Der Kampf tobt minutenlang, beide sind gezeichnet, dann trifft ES den blonden Engel mit einem Zauber und sie geht in die Knie. ES lacht, triumpfiert, steht vor ihr und seine Klaue drückt um die Kehle des blonden Engels. ES beginnt die Seele des blonden Engels abzusaugen. Die Schatten fauchen, sie spüren das ES die Oberhand hat. ES knurrt und blickt den blonden Engel aus seinen kalten toten Augen an. Nun werde ich Dir deine Seele entreissen Iâr! Der blonde Engel klammert sich an den Arm von ES, will die Klaue die sich in ihr Fleisch brennt lösen, schafft es aber nicht. Voller Wut blickt der blonde Engel ES an und weiss das ihr nichts mehr bleibt. Die Schatten im blonden Engel erkennen das sie etwas tun müssen und gehen nach innen. Tief in Inneren des blonden Engels sitzt eine kleine helle Seele in einem Meer aus Schatten. Sie horcht auf, als die Schatten wispern Schenk uns dein Licht Schwester des Schattengeistes... schenk uns Dein Licht... Die kleine helle Seele blickt auf... sie erschrickt.. sie sieht ES... so tote kalte blaue Augen... voller Angst will die kleine helle Seele sich verkriechen... ES hat sie gefunden.. sie muss sich verstecken... doch es gibt kein Versteck... voller Angst hockt sie da und starrt das Monster an... sieht das ES Iâr´s Seele fast schon in den Klauen hält... die kleine helle Seele fasst all ihren Mut zusammen und ihr ganzes Licht entlädt sich in einem wortlosen, stummen Schrei... Ende Intermezzo Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Event Kategorie:Haus D'Lanaar